Whiter shades of Red
by Altos123
Summary: Ruby is in a pickle, who to pick, the White haired beauty, strong, fierce but a little mean, or does she pick the strong, confident and forceful one, Winter or Weiss, who knows what will happen in the dark of the night and under the bed sheets, how will each girl sway the misguided young huntress.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby frantically walked around the dorm, looking for things to clean her mind from thinking of one thing, impressing Weiss's sister, Winter. She found many things to clean: the bathroom, the kitchen, the beds, and did things that would even impress Weiss. She knew meeting someone like Winter would be a big thing for her, as she never really knew actual royalty, other than Weiss, being she is a royal pain. She didn't think it could quite count as meeting someone with such high respect. She was almost all Weiss would talk about sometimes, talking about her code, her jobs, most classified. It wasn't until Yang started fishing that Ruby seemed to learn more about her than she had hoped. She was tall, thin but very muscular in all the right places. Ruby was most confused by this facts but was pleased to know about this woman who she had heard so much about.

Weiss had been gone for quite a while. She told her friends that she had to make a stop in Vale to pick something up for her sister and told the other girls that she would be back when Winter got in, so she sped off and has not been heard from since. Ruby cleaned up more mess and set the table. Yang was starting to worry that Ruby was getting into the whole hospitable thing and trying to please everyone. Ruby sighed and sat down, the sweat dripping from her forehead and along her uniform.

"Ruby, you're gonna stink up the whole joint. Go have a shower," Yang shouted as Ruby didn't notice her sweat marks along her clothes. She blushed and ran towards the bathroom. She stepped in and closed the door, she slid off her skirt and shirt before sliding off her stockings, panties and bra. She turned on the shower to hot and got in, soaking in all the heat. She washed her body and remembered she left her spare clothes next door. She would get dressed in the room, knowing none of the other girls had a problem. She continued washing and looked down at her chest. She seemed to be growing again. She looked into the mirror and was almost in line with the top of it. Although Weiss was taller and that didn't say much, she knew how to look down on people. Ruby got out of the shower and could hear voices, what seemed like Blake, Yang and Weiss.

Ruby opened the door, fully naked expecting to be greeted with Weiss and a somewhat egotistical smile, but to the dismay of Ruby, it was not Weiss. She looked along a tall, muscular woman, thin and very beautiful, The woman looked down at Ruby and at her body. Ruby began to blush but couldn't think of what to do, her body was frozen as well as her mind. Blake and Yang had covered their mouths, Yang trying not to laugh and Blake trying to not gasp at the current horror in the room.

"Hmmm, I see why my sister likes you," Ruby panicked and ran for her bed and slid under the covers, using the blanket to cover her body. She slid her face into the pillow, and began to cry quietly. She just let someone who she did not know well enough see her body. She was ashamed. She cried into the pillow, began to curl up into a ball when she felt a hand pat the back of her head. She turned to see the same woman, smiling down at her. It was a soft smile, with a genuine emotion behind it. She continued petting the ball formed Ruby, which made her almost send out a sigh of relief. The woman lent down and whispered close to her ear, just out of sight of Blake and Yang.

"Hey Ruby," Ruby nodded quickly, "my name is Winter. My sister talks about me a lot?" Ruby nodded again, "Well, she talks about you and I must say you do look smaller than I expected," Ruby let out a sigh into her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping this nightmare would end, "but you know what Ruby," Winter lent close and licked along her ear, Ruby giving and audible moan from under pillow. "I think you look sexy," Ruby began to blush, her body shivered from the sexual act performed on her body. She panted slightly and looked back the tall woman, her eyes met her gorgeous blue eyes, the pair looking deep into one another.

Ruby noticed the closing gap between them. At first she thought she was feeling light headed, then she realised Winter was moving closer. She herself could feel the pull from this magnificent woman. She leant forward and placed her lips onto Winter's. She felt her cold mouth embrace hers, Winter leaning down to get closer to Ruby and to hold her closer. The two deepened the kiss as Ruby grabbed Winter by the waist and Winter wrapping a firm hand around the back of her neck. Ruby pulled away and gasped, the lack of air getting to her. She leaned back and quickly pulled the covers up to her chest, to hide her breasts. She looked over at Yang and Blake who were watching with great anticipation. They then realised they were being watched back and pretended to look past them. Ruby then turned her attention back to the woman in front of her, she sighed but couldn't speak.

"Well, was it fun?" Ruby perked up at the question but slid most of her head back under the covers, looking away from Winer and giving a shy nod, "I'm sorry Ruby, my dear. I just usually don't get to have this much fun, especially while I'm working, so thank you, maybe we can see each other again," Ruby looked at Winter and smiled.

"I-I'd like that, M-Miss Winter," Winter smiled and cupped the small girl's cheek and stood up before walking to the guest chair, "I do suggest putting on some clothes before my sister gets back. She may be back soon, and I don't think she will be pleased with her roommate naked," Ruby nodded and scowled at Yang who shot up and got Ruby her clothes before hiding back with Blake. Ruby slipped into her spare uniform under her sheets. She then noticed a small wet patch near her crotch area. She blushed and then composed herself, before emerging from under the blanket, using it to cover up the stain. She walked over to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up before sitting back on her bed.

Weiss came back and could tell there was a lot of tension in the room. She looked over to her sister, noticing her gaze fixed on Ruby, Ruby looking away and blushing deeply. Weiss shook her head and put the bags on the table and pulled out some fresh sandwiches and passed them around as the other girls began walking to the table, taking seats. They all began talking about each other and their days to Winter, who was only really interested in Ruby. Ruby spoke fast and without thought, trying to rush the afternoon on without any hitches.

Later that day Ruby found herself in her dorm alone, the other girls walking Winter back to her dorm across the school. Ruby sat and thought to herself. Did she really like this woman? She did just violate her, but Ruby did seem to enjoy it, even if only a little. She felt her body begin heating up, just thinking of Winter's lips on hers. She moaned as she touched her lips and thought of the passionate make out session that she experienced. Ruby had been somewhat sexually active, but nothing this intense. Her hand wondered along her body, running along her leg, and near her crotch, her breath hitching as she got closer and closer. She ran her hand along her crotch, her panties covered her area but her hand provided the right amount of stimulation to push her over the edge. She felt her body tremble, using one hand to hold onto the bed as she spread her legs as her own pleasure increased. She felt a surge of something inside her. She began rubbing harder until she came. She felt her body shudder and let out a loud moan. She quickly covered her mouth, panted and calmed down, her legs sliding either side of her.

Ruby tried sitting up but felt her body not give to her commands. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Weiss standing in front of her bed, watching her. Ruby blushed and tried looking for her blanket only to see it neatly folded on the end of her bed. She slowly collected herself and began blushing. Weiss shook her head and stood up straight, making a small cough.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I was uhh, just ummm, you know, I was ummm," Weiss didn't even notice as Ruby stood up and closed the distance between each other. Ruby planted her lips on Weiss and pulled her closer, holding onto her waist and deepening the kiss. Ruby pulled the pair onto her bed, the pair making out with each other and pulling away to catch quick breaths before kissing again. They began grinding against each other, both moaning into the kiss. Ruby was being adventurous with her hands and slid them along Weiss's ass and squeezes, soliciting a moan from her. Weiss decided to retaliate. Her hands guided themselves along Ruby's chest and gripped both her breasts, massaging them around. Ruby pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly.

"Oh yes, Weiss," Ruby pushed Weiss away and looked down at the white haired girl, looking into her deep blue eyes. Ruby regained her focus and began sliding off her clothes, slowly unbuttoning her school shirt, throwing to Weiss who was having a hard time holding herself at bay. Ruby slid off her skirt then her stockings, leaving only her undergarments on. Ruby motioned for Weiss to come to her. Weiss moved slowly, prowling like a cat towards her prey. Weiss got close and kissed along Ruby's neck. She nibbled gently, sending waves of pleasure over Ruby. Weiss placed her hands back onto the woman's chest, lifting the bra out of her way. She began groping them and moving them around. Ruby moaned as Weiss began teasing her nipple by gently pulling on them.

Weiss leaned down and placed one of Ruby's breasts into her mouth, using her mouth to suck on it and her tongue to play with the nipple. Ruby moaned and could feel herself getting close. She moaned louder as Weiss tugged a little harder on her nipple and Ruby came again, her panties soaking her fluids and her back arching with pleasure sending Weiss off her chest and next to her. Ruby convulsed slightly and panted. She looked over at Weiss with a large smile on her face. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's head and began stroking her hair. Ruby sighed and nuzzled the hand, making Weiss giggle. Ruby sat up and leaned on the back of her bed, looking deeply at Weiss.

Weiss looked over Ruby's body. She could see a large wet patch on Ruby's panties, but could also feel one on her own. She stood up and looked around, going to the front door to see if Yang and Blake were close.

"Okay Ruby, sit on the end of the bed, and enjoy the view," Ruby did as asked, but puzzled as to what this "view" meant. She looked over at Weiss who began taking off her school uniform. She slid off her stocking, sliding her ass into the air, shaking it slightly. Ruby blushed blushed but kept her attention on Weiss who began walking over to Ruby. Weiss stopped in front of her and turned around, swaying her ass in front of Ruby's face. Ruby has heard of things like this, but have never seen or been given a lap dance before, nor knew how Weiss could pull one off, but was working. Ruby slid her hand along Weiss's ass cheeks, a small moan escaping her lips as she continued her little dance for her. Ruby gently squeezes on parts of her ass. Before long, Ruby could feel herself getting hot again, but she knew that Weiss had done a lot for her and wished to repay the favour.

Ruby began slowly sliding Weiss's panties down her ass and onto her legs, Weiss using one leg to free her and continuing her dance. Ruby had never seen a vagina let along another woman's. She knew somehow what to do. She leaned in close and licked along the blue eyed girl's pussy. Weiss gasped and covered her mouth to stop the moaning as Ruby began working on her. Ruby slid her tongue repeatedly along the other girls pussy, licking on both sides and on the said area as well. Weiss moaned louder and arched her back as she orgasmed, her fluids flying onto her face. Ruby smiled as she licked around her mouth and licking the other fluids off her vagina.

"Ugh yes, Ruby, that was so good," Ruby smiled and crawled to her face and kissed her.

"That it was, maybe we could go for round 2," the two smiled and continued for a long night of pleasure.


	2. I AM WRITING MORE, BUT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys, thanks for all the support over the past few months, after a lot of time thinking about my future of writing and other things i have decided to continue writing as a valid form for myself, i wish to let you know that i will be continuing some more of my fics as well as writing a story of my own, called, "How to kill a god: badly" about a servant of hades who has to work in the real world.**

 **Other than that I will list the things i have planned**

 **mercy's brothel: I find people enjoyed it enough for me to continue writing but i was not sure how to continue it at first, but i think writing two chapters and uploading them as one file will make people happy the most  
short story collection: i will be writing two more and maybe making another fic for my smut filled ones, this is just for one shot ideas i have no need for continuing.  
Emerald Qrow: I might be continuing this as it is an odd ship, i hope that people who do like it find it interesting and not to strange.  
Summer of Ravens: like all good things, they must come to an end, i will not be killing them but have them in their own version of riding off into the sun set in hopes that other people see this ship as something to go on, and also it's cute and silly, might write a spin off about the grand kids make it more child friendly.  
shades of red: I NEED TO KEEP GOING nuff said.**

 **I hope this list helps as once i finish writing this i will continue my writings in hope for more entertainment.  
Sincerely, Altos123 **


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby woke in the early hours of the morning, the pleasure and fun from her previous night still washing over her. She looked next to her to see Weiss, curled around her torso and snoring softly. Ruby smiled, her harsh demeanour may be all people see but in her heart, she's a cute little girl. Ruby looked at the rest of the room to see Blake and Yang in a bed together. She yawned and tried stretching her arm. She slid her pinned arm out of Weiss's grip. She managed to change it with a pillow that Ruby was laying on. She got up and walked to the bathroom to have a shower. She got the water running in the shower and walked in. She sighed happily as the water hit her shoulders, the heat from the shower caressing her body. She smiled and began washing her body.

Once she was done, she made her way to the mess hall and grabbed some food. She found Winter at a table, eating by herself. Ruby walked over and sat next to her. Winter looked over and was slightly surprised to see Ruby next to her. While the two continued eating in silence, Ruby glanced at Winter, capturing her beauty. She finished eating and stared at her.

"Thank you," Winter turned her head with a somewhat quizzical look on her face. "You made me feel nice. Although I had never done something like that before, it felt good. Thank you," Winter gave a silent nod and continued reading. Ruby looked back at her empty food tray and felt empty. She looked back at Winter and smiled.

Ruby nudged closer to Winter and trailed a hand along Winter's thigh. Winter was about to gasp when she realized what she was doing. Winter began to blush and covered her face with her book. Ruby teasingly ran a hand close to her crotch and pulled it back. Winter let out a small sigh but then covered her face again as Ruby ran her hand along her crotch, her cheeks blushing as a wave of pleasure rolled over her. Winter's normal calm expression was turned into a lewd face. Her body began to want more. She leaned over and kissed Ruby on the lips, catching the caped girl off guard.

Ruby melted into the kiss and began rubbing harder, her mouth opening and pushing her tongue into her lover's mouth. Their tongues wrapping around each other, Ruby moved her hand around underneath Winter's skirt. She slid her hand inside Winter's panties and began rubbing her lover's clit. Winter moaned louder and covered her mouth the book she was reading. She gasped as Ruby slid a finger inside her fold. Ruby giggled and pulled her hand away. Winter squinted at Ruby but noticed people begin to walk into the halls, grabbing food and finding tables.

Winter fixed her clothes and looked around to find that Ruby had disappeared. She darted her head around looking for her but sighed when she could not find her. She got up quickly before the others came to the table and walked away. She giggled a little as a pair of school kids avoided the wet spot. She picked up her pace and walked to a ladies bathroom. She sighed and sat down on a seat and slid her panties down. She smiled as she began rubbing the folds of her pussy. She moaned into her hand, trying not to make too much noise. She tried rubbing harder but stopped as she couldn't get the same rise from her hands. She knew what she had to do. She slid her panties up and walked out.

Ruby giggled and walked back to her dorm. She had never done something so risky before. She opened her dorm room door slowly and snuck back into the room. She saw that only Yang and Blake were still asleep. She looked at Weiss's bed and saw it empty. She listened and could hear the shower on. She grinned and slowly opened the door to the bathroom, making sure not to make to much noise. She started stripping and walked into the shower. She could hear Weiss singing and washing her body, her back to Ruby, She kept just out of range and could hear her speak.

"I wish Ruby was here, we could have had great morning sex," Ruby grinned and latched onto Weiss, sliding a hand to her pussy and furiously rubbing. Weiss moaned loudly, using one of her hands to hold herself against the shower wall and one to cover her mouth. Ruby continued rubbing and cupped a breast in her hand, gently teasing the nipple and massaging it. Weiss put both of her hands onto the wall and moaned. Ruby slid two fingers into her pussy and began thrusting them in and out. Weiss moaned as she came, her juices flowing onto her legs and being washed away with the shower water. She felt the fingers pull away as Ruby turned her around and kissed her neck. Weiss gasped and moaned as her legs began feeling weak.

"Ruby, oh yes," Weiss looked into Ruby's silver eyes as she pulled away from the kiss. Weiss felt her breath hitch. Before she could speak to tell her feelings, her mind took control and pulled Ruby into a deep passionate kiss. Ruby wrapped her hands' around Weiss's neck, Weiss wrapping her arms around her waist. The two moaned as they began invading each other's mouth with their tongues. Ruby continued fighting for dominance as Weiss began to moan and melt into the kiss, her subtle resistant fading. The pair pulled away from the kiss and sighed, both catching their breaths and holding onto each other.

"How was that for morning sex?" Weiss giggled and sighed.

"Well it could be better, less surprise and more tell me," Ruby giggled and nodded softly.

"Want to keep going?" Weiss nodded and smiled as Ruby kneeled along the ground. Ruby looked at Weiss's pussy and leaned in, kissing it. Weiss moaned and shivered, her legs wobbling from the amount of pleasure. Ruby leaned in and licked along her pussy, tasting every part of her lover. She smiled and licked around her clit, Weiss gasping and moaning with each lick. Ruby lapped her tongue along Weiss's pussy, licking all the flavours from Weiss. She slid her tongue into her pussy and licked along her walls. Weiss moaned louder and rolled her head back. She came again and sprayed Ruby with all her juices. She smiled and slid down the back of the wall as her legs buckled.

"Holy fuck Ruby, that was so good, ugh like wow," Ruby smiled and stood above her and washed her own body, helping Weiss up and cleaning her.

After they finished showering, Weiss went out for some food with Yang, the pair laughing about their sexual urges. Ruby sat on her bed thinking to herself. Blake looked over and could see confusion on her face and walked over to her.

"Oh hey Blake, sorry I'm just a little distracted lately. I have a hard choice and can't figure the moral and ethics of it," Blake leaned back a little in surprise.

"Moral and ethics?" Ruby looked at Blake and nodded.

"If I choose one, the other feels left out, but one I know really well and the other I would want to know better, but I'm just confused as what to do. I don't know," Blake looked at her books and an idea grew into her head.

"Well, if you don't want to make either girls unhappy, you could always go with both," Ruby's eyes widened at the realization that Blake knew what she was talking about. She smiled and hugged her.

"Wow, that's a good idea Blake, thank you," Blake awkwardly pat Ruby on the head, Blake will always recall seeing a set of dog ears on Ruby. She shook her head and giggled.

"Well I hope it works out for you," Ruby smiled and pulled away from the hug, leaving the room.


End file.
